godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Albright
The owner of Albright Industries , Kenneth Albright controls much of the industry in West Godra . He appears younger than he actually is, as he and Professor Weiss are the same age. Kenneth built Albright Industries from the ground up, and now Albright Industries is the sole manufacturer of Pokédexes and Pokégears in Godra. Early Life - Pre-Great War Kenneth was born and started his Pokémon journey in Cloudvale . As a typical trainer, Kenneth journeyed across West Godra, collecting badges and training his trusty Bellsprout and several other close Pokémon friends. He met Professor Weiss two years before the Great War , while both boys were still simply young Pokémon trainers. At first they competed against each other, but frequent draws during their matches led the two to abandon being better than the other. The pair traveled together for a year, before Professor Weiss left to follow a young Pokémon trainer on her journey. By that point Kenneth was 15 years old, and had won all eight badges in West Godra. Having run out of challenges, he retreated into the Ebony Mountains in search of strong Pokémon to battle. He stayed there in intense training until the sounds of explosions in the distance brought him down from the mountains. Upon arriving back in civilization, the first sight he saw was the bombing of Abyss . Early Life - Great War He, along with his strong team of Pokémon, led the evacuation effort, and later the recovery effort at Abyss. That week he signed up for the military in Omoth , and was fighting on the front lines at White River the next day. He would stay on the front lines for two years as the battle for Godra moved only a mile or two in either direction. On his 17th birthday Kenneth was contacted by Professor Weiss, who needed Kenneth to sneak him into West Godra. Despite clearly disobeying orders to capture East Godran citizens, Kenneth obliged and successfully brought Professor Weiss from East Godra to West Godra. Having disobeyed orders, Kenneth decided to leave the military before anyone caught wind of his actions. He retreated to Omoth, where he blended in as one of the refugees seeking shelter in the city. Post-Great War When at last the fighting had finished, Kenneth was 20 years old and had lived as a poor refugee wandering the war-torn West Godra front for nearly three years. He settled into Omoth and began working as a low-level engineer for Silph Co. It was here that Kenneth saw his opportunity, and within two months had successfully started his own research and development company; Albright Industries. He actively recruited young students straight out of Holly City's College to fill his increasing need for young researchers and engineers. One such student was Andy , who would later help refine the Pokémon storage system built by Bill , as well as develop Albright Industries' Pokégear and Pokédex. Due to the tremendous success of Albright Industries, Kenneth was able to capitalize on many of Silph's shortcomings. Kenneth revitalized West Godra's industry nearly single handedly, and brought West Godra power in the form of Omoth Power Plant , a repurposed power plant built by Silph Co. It was through Kenneth's efforts after the Great War that West Godra recovered. Abyss was rebuilt by Albright contractors, new buildings were built across West Godra for homeless refugees, and the West Godra military was revitalized by Albright Industries weapons and armor. Category:Character Category:Background